


The Leverage Guide to a Successful Thief-Hacker-Hitter Relationship [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief references to kink and spanking, Developing Relationship, Eliot Spencer pretends to be gruff but is a marshmallow softie for these two, F/M, Fluff, Hardison is a hacker and has zero respect for privacy, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Leverage Guide to a Successful Thief-Hacker-Hitter Relationship" by storiesfortravellers."Eliot has recently joined Parker and Hardison in their relationship and thinks they should all set up some ground rules for their relationship. Some relationship negotiation, and possibly some silliness too, ensues."





	The Leverage Guide to a Successful Thief-Hacker-Hitter Relationship [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Leverage Guide to a Successful Thief-Hacker-Hitter Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242801) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 11:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20leverage%20guide%20to%20a%20successful%20thief-hacker-hitter%20relationship.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20leverage%20guide%20to%20a%20successful%20thief-hacker-hitter%20relationship%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for knight_tracer who joined the #ITPE mod team this year!! Thank you for all your hard work! Thanks also to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission!


End file.
